Fall
by RoadWild
Summary: The Institute of War has fallen. The pieces must put themselves back together, and Ryze must bind them as one. The champions are broken, and sickness plagues Valoran.
1. Chapter 1

Fall, A League of Legends AU

Ryze didn't know how long ago the League fell. All he could remember was pain and ash, all from the burning remnants of the Institute of War.

He didn't know why he stayed. Didn't know why he still searched the ruins of the League for any hints of what destroyed it, didn't know why he kept hope for the day that the champions, his brethren, his friends, would come back.

The destruction, _he called it the Reckoning_ , began with several mages complaining of discomfort. Ryze himself felt a disturbance and feared that a World Rune was being used, but far worse was about to happen.

Several exhibition matches were planned for that day, and he dutifully sat near the front of the spectator stands to observe the fights and strategies. This saved his life. The enchantments near the front of the stands was always the strongest in fear of a rogue Final Spark or a Super Mega Death Rocket killing civilian spectators. He could barely remember the final moments.

He was observing a duel between his fellow mages Syndra and Lux when he finally felt a flux of power. He looked up, and saw a massive well of magic gathering, causing winds to pick up. Janna immediately floated out towards the storm and attempted to communicate with it while several summoners discussed whether or not this was the birth of a new champion. Aurelion Sol's arrival was quite similar, other than the fact that he flew in rather than appear in the middle of a match. Suddenly, Janna began to scream. Her eyes lit up in a massive swell of power, and Ryze could see her body begin to disintegrate from the pressure. The announcer, usually calm and collected, began to shout when the explosion rang out. He could remember being knocked back and freezing when the pure intensity of the magic washed over him. He could feel his fellow mages also screaming on the ground, and the heavy thuds of explosions in the background. With his last hints of control, he channeled a Realm Warp and tried to get him and anyone nearby outside. As his summoning finished, Ryze lost consciousness.

When he came to, he was alone. He didn't know if he managed to save anyone else or not, or if anyone had survived at all. All he knew was that something _wrong_ happened, and his runes were overcharged. He remembered summoning a portal to the League fountain, but when he looked around, he was somewhere in the libraries. Somehow, they remained in good shape, but several sections were curiously absent. Most notable was the magically updating logs of every champion's location, it's place just being a charred crater. When he walked out, the sky was clear, but no life remained.

Now, he just wandered. What happened to the magical constructs or knights he didn't know. All he knew was that every here and there he would find remnants of another champion, remnants of a memory. He had picked up a strange collection, a kama, a single frost arrow, and what appeared to be Viktor's broken staff. What happened to these champions he could only guess but given most of their close attachments to these items he could only come to a single conclusion.

This was the reason why he was out on the cliffs today. In the far distance make out the cliffs of Noxus. His pack held what little treasures and souvenirs he could find, each one a reminder of what was lost. His time in the League had given him rest, a place to find joy and do research. Endless memories of conversing with his fellow champions flooded his mind, and Ryze tilted his head back before beginning to channel a realm warp. He desperately wanted to stay behind and search for h friends, family. His body screamed at him to turn back and search. But he knew better. With the Institute now gone it's bound champions were set free. Several of them, like Irelia or Ashe would go back to their lands and attempt to find the others. But others, champions of destruction like Fiddlesticks or Nocturne would immediately set to destroying the land around them. He couldn't let that happen. Maybe on his travels he would find the other champions and find out what truly happened. But for now, stopping the calamities would be his highest priority.


	2. Looper

AN: Mm, couldn't wait to publish from my laptop. Oh well

Ekko sat glum in one of Zaun's many bars. Nobody batted an eye at his age and had simply given him a sad smile. There were many kinds of people in Zaun, but one of the most common was a broken man. And that was what he was.

Ekko was traveling with Jayce and Ezreal when news of what happened to the Institute of War spread across Valoran. When they were told, the caravan was silent as they tried to believe what they were told. They immediately turned around and travelled back to the Institute. What they found... was ruins. Virtually no remnants of the Institute's past glory remained, only its massive set of stairs Alistair once fiercely guarded remained visible. When they approached the central fountain it finally sunk in what had happened. Their friends, their family, gone. Nothing binding them to that place anymore, the trio returned to Piltover and Zaun. Of course over the next few weeks reports of other surviving champions arrived, such as pirates ravaging Bilgewater under Gangplank's flag again or whispers of the Order of Shadows growing. Ekko had contemplated reading out to the other champions but had eventually decided against it. No point opening old wounds.

International relations were slowly changing. Without the League overseeing conflict and keeping the peace, it appeared conquest was in every ruler's minds. There were murmurs of massive battalions being raised from sand in Shurima, and rumours of Noxus reintroducing a draft. Zaun and Piltover's relationship had mainly stayed the same, but it was growing very clear to everyone involved that a new balance of power would need to be struck. Singed ran rampant in the lowest levels of Zaun, and Viktor had returned to rampage across Piltover. Other champions had returned, such as the policewoman duo Vi and Caitlyn and Camille, but Zaun's group of champions remained slim. Only himself and Janna had publicly returned without incident, whereas reports of humongous rat hordes and areas rendered inaccessible by explosive damage surfaced and terrified the populace.

All in all, Ekko knew that the world was well and truly screwed. As imperfect as it was the Institute of War was still the main peacekeeping force and was a place where some of the worst criminals were incarcerated. At the very least people wouldn't have to worry about Khada Jhin killing you or being immolated whenever they left their homes. All of the monsters the League held in check were now roaming the countrysides, slaughtering all that were unfortunate enough to come across them.

Ekko wasn't sure what to do now. He could rejoin his old gang, run with the Lost Boys again, but he had grown past that. It wasn't his life anymore. He could try to move to Piltover and assist Jayce but the very idea of moving away from Zaun brought acid to his throat. But then one day, an offer had appeared. It came in the form of an envelope hand delivered, but the courier had quickly disappeared after that. He read through it, and at very line his eyebrows raised. Someone was gathering the last remaining champions to try and end the threats Valoran is facing. Apparently Braum and Akali has already agreed, and was waiting on some more help. He had almost crumpled the letter right there, but then he saw what he was being offered. Assistance in repairing his Z-Drive. He wasn't sure who the benefactor was, or even if such a thing was possible. But he had to take the chance. So, he decided, maybe. This would be his third day of contemplation, and had finally decided to accept the invitation. Perhaps he would swing by Piltover and check if Jayce wanted to come too. After all, the world could do with more heroes.


End file.
